The Demise Of Potter
by MissZozzLouise
Summary: Hermione does something no one could have believed possible. Rated for darknessness, murdering, et sex in later chappies. Possibly. ON HIATUS at the mo
1. Prologue

**_A/N - Wow, I'm not doing my usual fluff stuff. WOW! Yeah, so this is kinda different to my normal stuff (I was getting fed up with the fluff) so I wrote this. If you don't like it, go awayyyy... no, don't. Read it, and then comment. I WILL ONLY TOLERATE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I WON'T TOLERATE MEANIES. Any meanies gets hit with a fish._**

**_DISCLAIMER - I don't own Harry Potter, so no suey! They all belong to Jo. I just play with them a little. OK, ew. That sounds bad..._**

* * *

Hermione watched as a lone spider made its way down on a silken thread, watching as the small creature inched towards the floor. She looked around the remains of the building in awe. So this is what had happened to number twelve, Grimmauld Place when she'd risked everything, chanced everyone's lives, even put her life on the line, just so she could be with him. She had no idea this would happen, though she felt no remorse…

"My Lady, I am glad you came," a voice hissed behind her, his feet making no noise over the blackened and charred remains.

Hermione didn't even turn around. "What is it you want?"

"My Lord wishes to speak with you. In private," the Death Eater said, slightly muffled by his mask.

"Why?" she said, staring at him. "Why must I concede to his every beck and call?"

"Because he loves you,"

Hermione scoffed. "The Dark Lord is incapable of love. It's in his nature,"  
"Yes, but mud- Gran- Hermione," The Death Eater said, taking his mask off. "He needs you to defeat the Light. It's the only way,"  
"I know… but I hate this double life," she said, turning away from the blonde headed young man before her and crossing her arms.

"Why are you here anyway?" he asked her. "You killed them months ago; it doesn't do you good to dwell in the past,"

"I had friends here. I had a life then," she muttered, staring at the spider still inching towards the floor. "I wasn't acting like this then,"

"Actually you we-"

"Oh shut-up. I don't want to think that I killed my friends. I don't like to think I killed my friends," she snapped, turning back around. She shook her hair out of her face. She'd kept it long, and curly, but it was now jet-black, and she'd changed. She was no longer the work-a-holic she'd been in Hogwarts, no. Now she was an assassin for the Dark Lord, and betrayer of the Order of the Phoenix. You may have heard that Harry Potter was killed by the Dark Lord. But your sources are wrong. Harry Potter, was in fact, killed, by his very own best friend.

Hermione Granger.

* * *

**_A/N - R&R... I will post the next chappie. :D Peace out. xxx_**


	2. Chapter One

**_A/N - YES! I FOUND IT! Seriously, this was being stupid and wouldn't let me find it, so I'm HAPPY NOW! THANKIES WILL HATER W.I.T.C.H LOVER! YOU FOUND MY FIC:D_**

**_DISCLAIMER - Do I really have to put this? You people are loffly enough to not to sue me, right? XD_**

* * *

Chapter One:

"Ron, would you mind stop staring down my top?" Hermione asked testily, writing quickly on her parchment. Ron leaned back in his seat again, a bit miffed that he'd been caught.

"Hermione, now why would I look down your top? I don't believe in violating a girls' privacy like that," he said.

"HA! Now, that, I'm not gonna believe," Ginny said from her position on the floor, reading the Daily Prophet while propped up against Harry's legs. "You _never _leave me alone,"

"Yeah, I'm _meant _to do that… It's in the big brother's contract," Ron said, wedging his elbows into the arms of his chair.

"Psht," Ginny and Hermione said, simultaneously rolling their eyes.

"How do they do that?" Harry muttered to Ron.

"Do what?"  
"Do everything all… synchronised? It's freaky,"  
"Dude. They're girls," Ron said.

"Oh, yeah."

"Ugh. We do have ears you know!" Hermione said, placing her quill on her parchment and getting up, stretching. She wasn't wearing her robes; just a tank top and short skirt. She was surprised that no-one had asked her out yet. Though that wasn't the purpose of these clothes. She didn't like anyone that was in the school. Or in Beauxbatons or Durmstrang for that matter. He had already left school, and she knew that Ron, Harry, or Ginny wouldn't approve of it. She looked at the three, Harry's hand resting casually on Ginny's shoulder, Ginny playing with Harry's shoelaces, and Ron, looking at them with concern etched on his face, his gaze frequently flicking to her. She watched as Ginny argued with him and Harry, digging in elbows when needed. She eventually got fed up of Ron looking at Hermione, and snapped. "Oh, for Merlin's sake! Ron! Just ask her out already! It'll at least stop the stupid puppy-dog eyes you keep doing," she said, rolling her own deep blue eyes. Hermione didn't move an inch. Her face stayed blank. Ron, on the other hand, was a completely different matter all together.

"What!" he spluttered. "I… I don't…" he tried to say, while watching Harry cover his face with his hands. "Harry. You told her, didn't you?"  
"I only told Ginny. I swear," he said, cowering away from him.

Ron groaned. "I told you not to tell anyone!"

"It wasn't my fault! It was her! She kept talking about how you two would look cute together…"

"You do know I'm still standing here… right?" Hermione said, snapping out of her reverie.

"Yeah…" Harry answered.

"Ugh. Boys," she said, summoning her stuff and stalking off to her Head Girl Dorm.

"Well… that went well," Ron said, leaning back again.

Hermione sat on her bed, huddled in her blue pyjamas, writing a letter. It was almost the end of the school year, and she needed to know what to do. No, scrap that. She already knew what to do. She didn't know what to tell Ron, Harry and Ginny though. They were all under the assumption that she was going to go to be an Auror, but they were wrong. Hermione could never be someone like that. Not when she was going to have to fight them. Her thoughts continued to plague her, conjuring up various scenarios between them. _Oh, by the way, I'm not going to be an Auror with you guys. I'm going to end up hating you and possibly even destroying you. Is that OK?_

She shook her head. Somehow, she didn't think that it would bode very well. She heard the door open to her dorm. "Granger, you OK? Not on rounds?" Draco said, walking up to her.

"No. I'm on tomorrow, not tonight," she said, clearing a space for him on her bed. "And, I don't know what's wrong… I mean… I know what I want to do when I leave Hogwarts, but… It's complicated… my friends going off to become Aurors and all… It just interferes with my choice,"

"You're going to do… what?"

"I can't say,"

"Why not?"

"I dunno… 'cause it could get back to Ron and that, and unless you're good at Occlumency and heard my one sided convo, then it won't go well,"

"Well… yeah, I did hear that…" he said.

"I swear I don't get enough privacy around here," Hermione muttered, twisting her hair around her finger. Draco wasn't so bad once she got to know him.

"Yeah, well…"

"Yeah… can you go now? I need to do something," Hermione said, turning and staring out of the window.

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow. Isn't it Graduation tomorrow?"  
"Yeah… we say bye bye to Hoggy and hello to the Dar- our new jobs," Hermione said, realising what she was about to say. She zipped her mouth and waited for him to go.

"Hermione. You almost said the Dark Lord. Didn't you?" Draco said, turning back around.

Hermione breathed in, and looked out of the window. She heard Draco close the door, but he hadn't gone. He sat on her bed again and made her look at him. "Show me your arm,"

* * *

**_A/N - R&R, I've written more. :D_**


	3. Chapter Two

**_A/N - Ooh, you all love me and my dark side of the ficworld. XD (NOTE - I've just had ice cream so I'm gonna sound weird... XD)_**

**_DISCLAIMER - Seriously, why do I bother? NO SUEY!_**

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Hermione. Show me your left arm," he said again, crawling forwards on the bed. "You do know I will have to do something I really don't want to do if you don't do what I asked,"

Hermione sighed, and extended her arm, glad that it was covered with her pyjamas. Draco reached forward, and rolled the sleeve up. He didn't have to go far before he saw the black tail of the Dark Mark. "Hermione Granger. I am… well… shocked to see that _you _of all people are a Death Eater. Don't you hate us?"

"Us?"

Draco rolled back his own robes to show her.

"Oh," she said, reaching up and taking her hair down. "So… you're not gonna tell anyone?"  
"Why would I tell someone when I'd be risking my own safety as well?"

'_Good point,'_ Hermione thought.

"Yes, I know it's a good point,"  
"WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Hermione shouted.

"Sorry,"

"You're not sorry. You just say that and hope people believe it," Hermione retorted, frantically pulling her sleeve down.

"Hermione, I've just had a thought. If you're a Gryffindor, how can you be a Death Eater? They're usually all Slytherins,"  
"Just because I'm not a Slytherin doesn't mean I can't be a Death Eater. God, you people are so prejudiced," she said, flopping down on her pillows.

"Sorry… just that the Dark Lord isn't going to take nicely to having a Mudblood in his followers," Draco said, getting up to leave.

"You do know I hate that name, right?"

"Yeah, which is why I use it," he said, closing the door after him.

"And now last, but certainly not least, Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall called, watching as the best student Hogwarts had seen in years walked up to the stage. "I hope we'll see you again, soon, Hermione?" she said, handing her her diploma.  
"Yes, I can guarantee that,"

"Oh, how charming. Look, everyone's here. The Boy Who Is about to die is staring at me in disbelief, and my faithful servant, the double agent, is on the stage."

Everyone's head snapped towards Snape.

"No… no, my friends,"

"WE'RE NOT YOUR FRIENDS VOLDEMORT!" Harry screamed, being restrained by what seemed to be the entire year, minus Slytherin.  
"Tut, tut, Harry. Have your manners walked out of the door? Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes. My spy. It's not who you think it is. It's not Snape, though he is a spy. No, my spy, is someone who you would never guess, that's why I chose them,"  
"Is it McGonagall?" Ron shouted, looking confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, Ronald. It's not McGonagall," she said. Voldemort took out his wand, twirling at Hermione. Her lilac graduation robes vanished, and were replaced by blood red robes. Her hair came out of its chic chignon, and came down her back in loose curls, though they were now black. Voldemort raised his wand again, lifting her arm up, and pulled down the sleeve.  
"This, is the spy," he called out, everyone's eyes on Hermione, who was smirking. "Told you you wouldn't have figured it out," he sneered, flicking glances at Hermione. He didn't know why, but there was something different about her.

"Hermione?" the crowd muttered.

"No. No. NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!" Harry shouted, breaking free of the people holding him and ran up to the stage. "This can't be Hermione,"

"Oh yeah? Ask her a question," Snape said, walking to her side, and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh… what does S.P.E.W stand for?"  
"The Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare," she said with a sneer, her eyes flicking around the crowd, resting on Voldemort, who was staring at her.

"I refuse to believe that this is Hermione. Where has the work-a-holic gone? The one who shouted at me and Ron for not doing our homework? The one who-" Harry stopped short, as he rose into the air, Hermione's arm outstretched, lifting him off the ground.

Hermione sighed. "Let me get a few things straight. First off, don't call me Hermione. My name is Mya now," she said. "Second, I don't care what I _used_ to do. This is what I do now. And third, goodbye," she said, making a pushing motion with her hand. She reached for her wand, which jumped into her hand.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ she shouted, her wand pointing at Harry. The last thing he saw was her, laughing and a flash of green light. After that had happened, everything fell into turmoil. Spells were flung everywhere, more Death Eaters arrived, and Ron ran towards her, before falling at her feet, and Hermione's euphoria at killing. She never knew she'd like it so much. She smirked, and disapparated along with the others, leaving half of the people at Hogwarts dead.

* * *

**_A/N - COMMENTTTTT!_**


	4. Chapter Three

**_A/N -OK, this chapter confuses me. I don't know if I'vefinished it yet or not... / If I haven't, I'll delete it and submit the other one, and OH! I have a favor to ask you lurvely people. Anyone who is interested in becoming my beta reader for me, PM me... thankies._**

**_DISCLAIMER - Why do I bother?_**

* * *

Chapter Three:

Ron groaned. He blearily tried to open his eyes, but the place he was in was too bright, too white. _Wait. What?_ He sat up quickly, his eyes taking in his surroundings. He looked down, and saw the faint scars on his chest. He remembered what had happened.

"Hermione…" he muttered, propping his elbows up on his knees, covering his eyes with his hands. "What has she done?"  
"Well, she's murdered Harry, along with half of Hufflepuff and nearly all of Ravenclaw," Fred answered from beside Ron.

"Not much of a surprise that Slytherin left unscathed, is it?" George asked, bitterly.

"No, not really. How are you Ron?" Mr Weasley said. "Your mother's coming, be prepared,"  
"For what?"  
"Mothering overload," Ginny answered, rolling her eyes.

"RON! MY BABY RON! AWWW!" Molly shouted, running down the corridor to his bed. "Lie back, silly! You'll make yourself ill!"

"Mum… mum… MUM!"

"What? What's the matter?"

"What happened? What did Hermione do?"

"Oh… well, we thought she'd killed you, but she only cast Sectumsempra on you… how she got so evil, I'll never know,"

"She's been hanging out with Malfoy since fifth year!"  
"Only because he was on Prefect duty with her!" Ginny retorted.

"Whatever," Mr Weasley said. "We have more important things on our hands. Someone from the Order's been taken,"

"Ah, Mya. So glad you could join us," Draco said, his grey eyes flashing in the candlelight. "We have some, ah… tender business to attend to. Please, this way," he grabbed a nearby candle, and walked forwards in the hallway, hearing the scurrying of rats behind him, and Mya's shoes on the ground. "Do you know what baffles me, Mya?" she shook her head. "Why you even chose to become a Death Eater… surely you wanted to do something else?"

"I've been obsessed with them since I saw them in fourth-year, when you were being a perfectly pompous git and tormenting me about my blood lines,"  
"Ah… the Quidditch World Cup,"

"Quite. Anyway, I was fascinated with them… I spent every spare moment I could, between S.P.E.W and-"

"S.P.E.W?"

"The Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare. It was to make people pay house elves for their services. Now, I couldn't give a fuck if they get paid or not," she smirked as she heard Draco snicker.

"Oh, carry on," Draco said, after realising that she'd fallen silent.

"Ah, yes. So, I spent all the time I could looking them up, reading about attacks they'd done, all that sort of stuff, then… the idea just sort of appealed to me more… it's like…"  
"You'd suddenly become evil overnight," Draco finished.

Mya stopped in her tracks. "Yeah," she frowned.

Draco turned around; she looked different in candlelight, and her skin suited her hair. Her chocolate eyes stared out at him, unwavering. He didn't know what had compelled him to do it, the next thing he knew, the candles were hissing in one of the many puddles on the floor, and his lips were melded onto hers. Her eyes flickered closed, and before she knew it, she was kissing back. Then she zipped back to her senses and pulled away slightly.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered.

"I know, which makes it so damn hard to stop," he whispered back, capturing her mouth again. They both surfaced for air a few minutes later, breathing hard. Draco shook his hair out of his face and bent down to get the candlestick out of the water. "_Incendio_," he muttered. "Come on, the Dark Lord wants to see you along with the others,"

Mya followed, trying to keep her mind off the kisses she'd just had. She shook her hair out of her face, knowing it wasn't good to dwell in the past.

"Ah, our new recruit. Fellow Death Eaters, this, is my Mya," Voldemort said from his seat. "Please, welcome her,"

Draco moved over to a concealed door, where Hermione could no longer see what was going on. "My Lord, would you mind telling me what's going on?" she asked.

"Your initiation,"  
"Didn't I already pass that with Harry Potter, my Lord?"  
"Yes, but you need to prove to these that you are stronger than they think,"

"Right," she said, watching Draco. He was pulling someone. She immediately recognised him as Remus Lupin, a person from the Order of the Phoenix. An evil grin spread across her face.

* * *

**_A/N - You know the drill. xxx_**


	5. Chapter Four

**_A/N - Woo... OK, there are only... ten days until my exams, and the only time I'm not stressing is when I'm writing my fics, so I think I'll write more of them. Fuck it. No way. I'll be revising like there's no tomorrow. :( Sympathise, please. Like I said last chapter... I need a BETA reader. Please apply: )_**

**_DISCLAIMER - I don't know why I bother anymore..._**

* * *

Chapter Four:

"Gin! Come on! Don't be so stupid!"

"I'm not being stupid! I'm trying to be logical!"

"Logical! You think trying to save a murderer and take her back into the Order is HELPING HER!"

"It'll save her from Voldemort!"

"IT WON'T KEEP US SAFE FROM HER!"

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME!"

"I'LL DO WHAT I BLOODY WELL LIKE! IF I FIND HER I'LL TEAR HER LIMB FROM LIMB FOR WHAT SHE'S DONE!"

"Do you think this is easy for me?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice.

"It's not easy for me either, but look," Ron turned and grabbed a nearby newspaper. "'Remus Lupin has gone missing, and it is feared that he has been captured by Death Eaters.'"

"You… you seriously don't think that… that Hermione could do that? Right?"

Ron turned around. "I don't know,"

"You're just stupid and can't admit that Hermione will come back to us." Ginny said, storming away from the kitchen.

"Yeah. She'll come back so she can kill us," Ron muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Do you think she can do it?" Lucius Malfoy whispered to Voldemort.

"She killed Harry Potter. If she can do this as thoughtlessly as then, then we'll know she's the one who can help us," he said, watching the black haired girl walking around the werewolf. He unconsciously licked his lips.

"Well, Remus Lupin. Long time, no see," she breathed into his ear, walking around him, like she was deep in thought. He shivered. "Do you know why you are here, Lupin?" she said in a deadly voice.

"N… no…" he stuttered. Hermione clacked around him in her heels.

"You have vital information," she said, pulling her wand out. "Vital information that we need. Are you going to give it to me?" she said, crouching down in front of him, passing her wand from hand to hand. He looked up at her.

"Who are you? What are you? You're not the girl I taught."

"No, I'm not, because I changed Lupin. The same as you do," she said, standing up, making sure she flashed him her Dark Mark. "I'll ask again. Are you going to give us the information?"

"I'd die before I did."  
"Oh, how quaint. Because that's what's going to happen if you don't co-operate."

"I'll never betray The Order. Not like you,"

"_Crucio!_" Hermione shouted. "Will you give us the information? I'm only going to ask once again."

"No,"

"_CRUCIO!_" she shouted louder, her eyes narrowing. "One more time. Are you going to give us the information?"  
"I thought I'd made it perfectly clear. I said no," Lupin looked up, panting.

"Wrong answer. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Hermione said, watching as Lupin dropped dead.

"Very good Mya. Very good," Voldemort said, standing up. "Would you join me in my office? We have some matters to discuss. Malfoy, dispose of the body. Send it back to The Order,"

"Master, sir, couldn't you use it as one of your Inferi?"

"I could, but it would be a waste of a spell. He'd deviate and go back to The Order,"

"Of course," Lucius said, turning and charming the body to hover.

"Mya, this way," Voldemort said, motioning for her to follow. "I must say, I admire your killing technique. It is… very original,"

"Thank you master," Mya said. "I didn't think of it as original, I just went with what I thought I should be doing."

"It is what you were meant to be doing. I know you can't tell us the location of The Order's headquarters, due to that infernal Fidelius Charm, but you are able to tell us the plans… am I right?"

"I've told you all I can, but if you need me to find out more, capture some and let me have… my way with them," Mya said, grinning evilly.

"Oh, no… I'm not having that… though… it does sound tempting," he said, grinning slightly at the thought of what his Mya could do behind a locked door.

"Master, if I may interject, I think you may be enjoying the idea more that I am," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, yes. Very much so," Voldemort said. So what if he was flirting? He was feeling strange. He hadn't felt this before, like he actually _cared _for Hermione, his Mya. He tried to shake the feeling off. "I will think on it and get back to you," he said, dragging his piercing gaze over her slender form. She didn't blush; in fact she seemed to like him staring at her. She turned her head to one side, and smiled, showing her white teeth.

"See something you like there, Tom?" she grinned.

* * *

**_A/N - OK, R&R... Please take into account what I said at the top... BETA reader and exammy thingys... No nasty reviews please. Nasty reviewing people get slapped with a fish. _**


End file.
